A Prom Proposal
by Klaineforthewin
Summary: If Kurt and Blaine hadn't gotten together yet. Will Kurt finally get up the courage to ask the love of his life to the McKinley prom! One-shot, complete.


**Title: A Prom Proposal**

**Warnings: None.**

**Summary: Imagine that everything pre-prom-episode happened except the whole getting together thing. They're still just buds, but the whole thing with Blaine's epiphany and the duet and all that jazz happened, just not the kissing scene and the funeral scene in Original Song. Will Kurt finally get up the courage to ask the love of his life to the McKinley prom? One-shot.**

**A/N: Saw the preview of "Isn't She Lovely" and how Kurt was super adorable, being all like "Ooh! I prom proposal! Claps" and thought about how he and Blaine would end up going together. I wrote the majority of this before the prom ep happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, guys, PROM is coming up, and Figgins asked us to preform, <em>so!<em>" Mr. Schue's voice faded into the background as Kurt gazed longingly into the distance, daydreaming._ Prom. That wonderful time of year when music is playing, dancing is all around, and couples are blooming. If only I had someone to go with, and I didn't live in Lima, Ohio... _He had considered asking Blaine, of course, not only because he was the most amazing, beautiful, talented, _amazing _guy in the whole world, but also because he was probably the only one who would even consider saying yes. But after much consideration and a tub and a half of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, he had come to the verdict not to. Blaine already knew he liked him, and didn't reciprocate, so asking him to prom would just add more strain to their mixed up relationship. _Friendship, not relationship! _Kurt silently berated himself. Also, it would be too much to ask of him to go through that, the whole going-to-a-high-school-prom-with-another-guy-in-Ohio thing.

So no. Kurt Hummel is flying solo. Or maybe not at all. _Or with Blaine. Dammit, why can't I make up my mind?_

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the edge of his dorm room bed, phone in hand, staring down at the picture of Kurt he had as his wallpaper. He was wearing his "LIKES BOYS" shirt and a smirk on his lips, lifting a cup of coffee as if to say "cheers!". It was from shortly after his "Born This Way" performance, and they had gone out to coffee to celebrate with a few of the New Directions girls. A smile grew across Blaine's face as he thought of how perfectly this picture sums up Kurt Hummel. <em>The sassy gay boy who loves coffee. Yep, that's him alright. <em>Ever since the Blackbird incident, Blaine had been completely and utterly smitten with that boy. It was hard to keep even a mildly straight face during their duet at regionals, he was so nervous to be singing such an emotional song with such an amazing guy.

A text blooped up onto the screen, making him jump a foot in the air. When he got control of himself, he looked at the text. _One picture message from Kurt Hummel. _The text part said, "Can you believe this is what Finn wants to wear to prom? :O" And the picture was that of Finn posing in a tux with a _green and purple plaid jacket._

Blaine laughed out loud, and replied, "Totally doesn't match his skin tone. Sick'em, tiger." _Ah yes, prom. That wonderful time of year when maybe Kurt and I will get to dance together and be happy and together and oh so very, very happy. If he asks me, that is. It'd be too weird if I invited myself to another school's prom. Right?_

* * *

><p>The next day, the two were having coffee at their usual spot, talking about how glad Kurt is to be back, and how great it is that Karofsky seems to have mellowed since he and Santana "got together". Blaine really was genuinely happy that Kurt had gotten to go back to McKinley, but that didn't stop him from missing seeing him every day. This once a week coffee and occasional texting just wasn't cutting it.<p>

"So did you ever convince Finn to go with something less... how should I put this gently... awful?" He mentioned nonchalantly.

"Yes I did, thankfully. I got him in a classy black tux with a light blue bow tie and cummerbund to match Quinn's dress. He's very dashing in it, if I do say so myself." Kurt grinned proudly, ever ready to boast about his fashion-related achievements.

Blaine laughed and gave his a small clap. "Congratulations. So what about you? Got your outfit all ready yet?" He took a sip of coffee and looked up from the rim to gauge his reaction.

"Um... I'm actually not sure if I'm going."

"Kurt! You have to go! It's your high school prom, it's like, a law of life that you go." He had imagined that Kurt might not go with him, but not going at all, that's just ridiculous! "I will personally drag you there by your ears if I have to." _Oh God. Did I just suggest that I go with him? Ohgodohgodohgod._

Kurt blushed slightly (just enough to go noticed by the boy in front of him) and laughed nervously. "Since when are you such an avid spokesperson for high school proms?"

_SINCE I WANT TO GO WITH YOU AND THERE'S NO CHANCE OF THAT IF YOU DECIDE NOT TO GO AT ALL. _"Since you said you weren't going." _Damn, how did I get so even tempered?_

"I said I wasn't sure! Hey, are you okay? You're really red."

_Crap, I'm blushing? I haven't blushed in years! _"W-what? No, I'm fine! Well, actually, I have to go to the restroom. Pardon me, won't you?" He gave a short smile and rushed off across the cafe, leaving Kurt to think about what had just happened.

_Well, that was odd. He was so nervous. And if there's one thing I know about Blaine Anderson, it's that he doesn't get nervous very easily. In fact, the only other time I've seen him really nervous was when we was about to sing to Jeremiah. And maybe before our duet at regionals, but that was just pre-performance jitters, right? And what did he have to be nervous about? We were just talking about pro- WAIT. With Jeremiah he was nervous because he was afraid of rejection... or maybe he was just nervous around the person he likes? Then regionals, and now, and he was around me both times..._

Kurt's jaw dropped, then broke into a wide grin. Could it be possible that Blaine actually finally sorta really liked him? _Finally?_ And with the talking about prom, maybe he was hoping that Kurt would ask him! _If there isn't a light bulb over my head right now, then Rachel Berry sang Defying Gravity better than I did (had I not blown the note)._

When Blaine returned from the bathroom a few minutes later (less red and much more composed), Kurt grabbed his hand the moment he sat down, looking flustered but incredibly happy. "Blaine Anderson, will you go to prom with me?"

_What?_ "What?"

"Did you not hear me, I asked if you would go to prom with me!" Kurt looked a little less happy now and a lot more embarrassed.

"No, I heard you just fine, but five minutes ago you didn't even want to go!" Blaine had an incredibly hard time not just blurting out 'Yes, yes, one thousand times yes!'

"I changed my mind? And you haven't answered yet." Okay, he was looking really worried now. And regretful. He withdrew his hand from Blaine's, but it was quickly grabbed back.

"Kurt. Do you really think I'd turn down the most amazing person in the world for a prom date? Of course I'm going with you." He smiled up at the other boy, meeting his eyes, before leaning over the table and kissing him gently on the mouth.

Kurt looked back in shock, then pure happiness, kissed his love back, and immediately started to plan his outfit.


End file.
